Kelly Bennett
by DemonCat008
Summary: You may have heard of my cousins, Jamie and Sophie. Well, I was there too. If anything, they forgot to mention one key thing... I was Jack's first believer. (Hi! So this WAS Mac171100's story, but they gave me the story since they abandoned their account. So don't freak and say I stole it. You can go ask them, they DID give it to me. And the picture isn't mine, it's music by izon)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I dont own RoTG nor the characters, but I do own Kelly. She is mine. Well, technically Mac171100's, but she/he sold her/his soul to me. Bwahaha! JK, we're the same person.**_

* * *

**Background info**- Kelly moved into the Bennett household after her aunt and uncle discovered her father's abusiveness. She's been there since June and it is now March...

* * *

~Kelly~

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, Kelly!" I heard someone exclaim. I grunted as something/someone landed on my stomach. I sat up and looked to see Jamie sprawled across my lap.

"Hi?" I said, rubbing my right eye.

"Snow day!" He said, panting from sprinting down the hallway. I grinned tiredly.

"Well, go get your stuff. I'll be out soon. How about you read by the lake for a bit, eh?" I suggested.

"Aye aye, captain!" He said, saluting. He jumped off his bed and ran out the door. I blew out a large gust of air and stood, rubbing my hip where my crazed cousin crash landed. I grabbed an outfit and tossed it into the bathroom. I headed towards the shower, eager for sledding. The hills in New Paltz sucked but in Burgess, they were _awesome_.

* * *

~Jack~

I flew to a stop, and with the wind behind me, I ended up skating across the pond. As the wind zipped across the pond it knocked a book out of the hands of a little boy walking alone. I think his name is Jamie.

"Whoa, whoa." Jamie yelped, flailing to catch his book. Jamie went to pick up the book and I got a glimpse of the cover - "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." I walked closer and peered at the book.

"Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?" I asked. He looked up and I caught my breath. Did he hear me? Then I realized he was noticing the twins, Caleb and Claude, barreling towards him. My smile slipped a bit.

"Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!" They yelled, their sentences entwined.

"You're welcome!" I called after them pointlessly.

"Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?" Jamie asked, closing his book for the moment. Damn, I was hoping to read over his shoulder.

"Yeah, free candy!" Caleb cheered and my grin was back in an instant.

"I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!" Claude said. His brother replied with a handful of snow. I laughed slightly, still upset that they couldn't hear me. It wasn't new to me, but still. I walked with them to Jamie's house and they slipped through the fence. I hopped on top and walked back and forth casually, my staff slung over my shoulders.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!" Jamie said, closing his book and setting it down.

"Here we go again." Claude muttered to his brother with an eye roll.

"You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!" Jamie insisted.

"That's what you said about aliens." Caleb said.

"And the Easter Bunny." Claude added.

"Whoa, the Easter Bunny is real!" Jamie said defensively.

"Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself." I said, laughing to myself.

"Come on, you guys believe anything." Claude said, laughing. A little blond girl I hadn't noticed giggled.

"EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!" She chanted. She tripped and fell. I cringed as she began crying. "Ow!"

"Kelly! Sophie fell again!" Jamie yelled to the house. And that's when I stopped breathing. A girl my physical age came out of the house and my heart stuttered. She had short boyish hair that was brown with golden highlights. Her navy blue eyes gleamed with knowledge and mischievous mirth. Right now though, they were dark and full of concern.

"Shoot, Soph, you okay?" She asked. Her voice was deep for a girls but there was something unsettlingly melodic about it. I shook my head. _Pull it together, Frost!_

"Are we sledding or what?" Claude asked.

"In a minu- Ah, Maria!" Kelly said. She grinned as a hispanic woman of about 30 came in through the gate. "Thank Guards you're here."

_Wait, what did she just say?_ I thought. _Does she have a speech impediment or..._

"Ah, I see Sophie took a tumble. I'll get her some ice and a treat." Maria said, taking the girl from Kelly. Kelly smiled and I lost my ability to breath yet again.

"Not too much sugar."She reminded, freckled nose crinkling slightly as if remembering something unpleasant. "Last time she got a sugar rush-"

"Not to worry, dear. Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Maria said, plunking a hat on his head.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, shifting the hat on his head. Kelly opened her mouth to say something but Maria cut her off.

"No one, dear. It's just an expression." Maria said. Kelly frowned at her words but I was busy glaring.

"Hey." I said, offended. Kelly looked around before she knelt in front of Jamie.

"I'll tell you the _real_ sorry later." She said. I stared as she winked with a grin, showing off her white teeth. Jamie grinned and she stood, but I was still staring.

Did she know something about me?

"Yeah, our mom say that all the time." Claude said, shifting his own hat. Kelly rolled her navy eyes, the color lightening slightly as she smiled.

"He'll freeze your butt if you keep making fun of him." She warned humorously. I stood and walked a curious circle around her.

"Riiight." Claude said, already walking with his brother. Jamie went to follow and Kelly turned to get her sled, which I realized was right behind me. But instead of charging through me, she went around me. She ran a bit to catch up with the boys.

"Who is this girl..." I muttered. I grinned. "And how is she at snowball fights?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own RoTG**_

* * *

~Kelly~

I walked with the boys, occasionally throwing in a comment or two. I ducked as I felt the air move behind me and a white blur shot over my head, nailing Jamie in the neck.

"Okay, who threw that?" He laughed. I smirked and stood, looking for the culprit.

"Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo." I heard someone say as a breeze whispered past. I shivered and looked around.

"Ow!" I heard someone yelp. I turned in time to see Monty face plant into the snow due to a snow ball. Another mystery snowball came flying from behind me and nailed Pippa in the face. I cringed but laughed.

"Jamie Bennett! No fair!" Pippa giggled.

"You struck first!" Jamie laughed.

"Oh!" Claude guffawed as another mystery ball took down his twin.

"Free for all!" I exclaimed. "Take no prisoners!"

I ducked the onslaught and laughed.

"Gotta do better than that, little cousin!" I teased Jamie. I yelped and jumped over an ice ball.

"Hey! No ice!" I exclaimed, ducking another snowball. I ran behind a car and hid. I grabbed a snowball as it appeared from nowhere. I shrugged and stood, quickly firing the ball of cold. I heard an invisible force grunt as my snowball exploded mid air. I blinked rapidly in confusion before ducking down again. I grabbed another snowball and began firing at Jamie's attackers with deadly accuracy. I missed only once and instantly regretted it. I hit cupcake. I came out from behind the car to gape at the growling third grader.

"Crud, I hit Cupcake..." I heard Pippa say.

"No, that was me." I said guiltily.

"She hit Cupcake..." Monty said, as if trying to process the fact that I killed us all.

"You hit Cupcake?" Claude hissed. I nodded and grew worried as Cupcake towered over Jamie. And _boof_! She was flat on her butt.

"Oh!"

"Did you throw that?" Caleb asked.

"No." Monty said.

"Wasn't me." Pippa said. They looked at me.

"I swear, it wasn't me this time." I said. I watched as Cupcake began laughing hysterically. I grinned.

* * *

~Jack~

Cupcake chased the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. I followed close behind, trying not to stare at Kelly's lean legs as she ran. Did she really _have_ to wear skinny jeans?!

"Ooh, little slippery!" I warned them. I ran ahead and iced the path. They fell to a stop, except for Jamie, who landed on his sled and began rocketing down the hill with a yell. Kelly gasped and scrambled to her feet, picking up her dropped sled. She got a running head start and dropped the sled, jumping on it like a skateboard. my jaw dropped as she boarded after Jamie.

"Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop! Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!" The kids yelled, their sentences merging.

Jamie suddenly shot out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars. My path of ice covered the street. As Jamie turned, his speed only escalated, sending him directly into traffic. Jamie barely missed a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pile up.

"Whoa!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha." I said. I glanced back to see Kelly parkouring over the pile up, her speed and precision incredible.

"Hold on. It's gonna be alright." I tried soothing Jamie. He was looking back at Kelly as she drew closer, face determined.

"Keep up with me kid! Take a left." I said.

"Take a left!" Kelly called to him, mirroring my words. I blinked at her before concentrating on Jamie. I flew over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk. Jamie was yelling in fear and Kelly swore in a foreign language.

"_Hellig lort_!" I think is what she exclaimed, eyes wide. She weaved between the pedestrians and kicked the black top to speed up.

"Is that Jamie Bennett?" A pedestrian yelped.

"Hi Ms. Roberts!" Kelly called as she shot past. I laughed.

"Hey! Watch it!" Another barked.

"Sorry sir! Trying to save my cousin from the jaws of death!" Kelly called.

"There you go!" I encouraged Jamie.

"Look at that dude! And that crazy chick!" Someone laughed. Kelly saluted on her way past. She was gaining on Jamie. Said kid nearly crashed into a postman as he shot off the sidewalk and Kelly shouted an apology on her way around him. Her blue eyes looked more indigo. I saw the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. I grinned, knowing I was responsible. I saw an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumped ahead, aided by the wind, to divert the ice trail. Jamie's sled suddenly turned, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and he barreled toward my newly formed ice ramp...

* * *

~Kelly~

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed, sinking farther into a crouch. As jamie hit the ramp, I swore in Danish again. I steadied myself as I hit the ramp and mid air, I launched myself to Jamie. Jamie's friends stared in awe as I grabbed onto Jamie's sled, shielding him with my body.

"This is gonna hurt..." I muttered. I squeezed my eyes shut as we did a nose dive into a snowbank. I let out a grunt as I took the brunt of the crash. I shook my head free of snow and peered down to the eight-year-old in my arms.

"You okay?" I asked. He grinned and nodded. We stood, me shaking, and Jamie waved over his friends.

"Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Kelly, are you alright? Are they okay?" The friends asked, their sentences blurring.

"Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car–ERF!" Jamie was cut off as a rogue sofe slammed into him. It smashed into my gut and I double over the couch, rolling over the top. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my stomach.

"Cool! A Tooth!" Jamie exclaimed, popping up from behind the couch.

"Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy! That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!" The kids cheered. I felt the temperature drop and I saw menacing clouds in the sky.

"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie said.

"I lost two teeth in one day once - remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think she's going to leave? Let's go... I'm cooold! My ears are freezing." I was so tired and sore I could barely concentrate on who was saying what.

"How about we head back to Jamie's and grab some hot cocoa?" I suggested to make them stop. They cheered in agreement and I stood, rubbing my lower back in pain. I walked slowly after them as they continued to talk. I felt a whoosh of air and heard a pained gasp. I shook my head. I was going crazy. I went to walk after them and crashed to my butt as I walked into someone. I grunted and rubbed my forehead.

"Sorry." I muttered, standing. I looked up to see startled blue eyes.

* * *

_**Please review if you can! Feedback of any kind is welcomed, if not greatly appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : I don't own RotG._**

* * *

~Jack~

I can't believe it. I can't freakin believe it! She see's me! She doesn't go through me!

"Uh..." Kelly said.

"Kelly, are you coming?!" Jamie called. I frowned, eyes panicked. Kelly jumped to her feet, and to my surprise, called to them saying to go on without her. They shrugged in unison and continued to walk off.

"Come on." She said. I followed her, shock still etched on my face. She led me to my own pond and sat on a rock, rubbing her forehead.

"So..." I said.

"I can't believe it." She whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're real... I mean, I just rammed into you, so duh, but you're real. And you're _here_. In Burgess!" She said, grinning at me. I grinned.

"Sure I am." I replied. She laughed and without warning, shot off the rock and hugged me. I froze in shock. I hadn't been touched or talked to in 300 years, and now a beautiful girl had her arms around my neck. I smiled and hugged her back. Kelly let me go and her expression held pure joy.

"That was unexpected." I said. She giggled and the noise caused my brain to fuzz up.

"I just found out that my childhood hero was real, how do you expect me to react?" She asked. Damn, she was doing it again. Causing my heart to go all weird.

"You've heard of me before?" I asked. She nodded vigorously.

"Of course. There are a bunch of cheesy movies out there about 'Jack Frost', but they don't really cut it. My mom used to tell me stories of you all the time." Kelly told me. I blinked in surprise.

"There are movies of me?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yeah, but they're not very good." She admitted. It was then that I realized that we were still touching. I blushed slightly, cheeks going purple.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" I replied. _Wow, Frost, you're good at this. You're as smooth as sandpaper!_

"You're cheeks are all purple." She informed me, poking my cheek bone. I smirked slightly.

"Well, you're red." I said. She coughed awkwardly and looked away. She didn't let go though, not that I was complaining.

"I-I... I should probably go and back Maria up. There are only so many kids she can look out for before the house burns down." Kelly said with a sad smile. I laughed and removed my hands from her waist.

"Go, your people need you." I said sarcastically. She laughed and her smile turned shy. She hugged my closer before backing away.

"I'll keep my window unlocked." I heard her say before she turned and ran towards the quaint red house. I have never grinned as wide.

* * *

~Kelly~

My face was extremely red as I turned tail and booked it home. I can't believe I just met Jack freakin' Frost. And he was _hot_! Oh the irony. Even worse, I can't believe I said that I'd have my window open. I groaned before running inside, closing the door after me.

"I'm back!" I called.

"Kelly, you've got to try this hot chocolate. It's _awesome_!" Claude said. Jamie nodded, mouth stuffed with marshmallows. I laughed and wiggled off my boots. I headed up the staircase into the kitchen. I flicked Jamie's nose as I leaned past to grab one of the squishy sweets.

"Wheh weh ooo?" Jamie said around his marshmallows in an attempt to ask 'where were you?'. I laughed.

"I was trying to get the feeling back into my legs, thank you very much." I said.

"That was _awesome_." Caleb said. I grinned.

"Eh, I knew we would be fine." I said with a shrug, glancing at the window where I saw the telltale flash of Jack's blue hoodie. The kids started talking all at once and I rubbed my forehead, a habit of mine when I was stressed, confused, or had a headache. I grabbed the mug that Maria slid to me.

"You need it." She said. I smiled before sipping it. Mmm, chocolate coffee. Awesome.

"Alright, who needs to borrow the phone and who's walking?" I asked, taking another sip.

* * *

~Still Kelly~

I sat on my bed, listening to 'Sick of it' by Skillet. My earbuds were in and blasting. I had my eyes closed so when a cold hand poked my stomach, I yelped and shot up. Jack stared at me, amused.

"There's a thing called knocking." I grumbled, rubbing my neck. The blue eyed boy grinned.

"I did." He said. I pouted.

"Right then. Sorry 'bout that. Make yourself at home." I said, stretching. He settled on the end of my bed, sitting cross legged, and held his staff across his lap. Frost spread from where he sat and I poked the icy pattern curiously.

"Does that always happen?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, embarrassed. I smiled.

"Cool." I said, awed by the detail. I felt his stare and looked up, blushing slightly. "Sorry, it's really pretty."

"Well that's a first." He laughed. I grinned.

"So..." I said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm..." He said, holding his chin. "How about... us?"

"Pardon?" I said, blushing.

"Not like that!" He yelped, face going purple. So _that's_ what the purple meant. He was blushing... And looking adorable. "I meant that I want to know you better."

"Sorry, sorry." I said, rubbing my forehead. "Feel free to go on with that."

"What's you're favorite color?" He suddenly asked. I looked up and huffed in thought.

"Ice blue." I decided on. His cheeks went slightly purple, realizing that his eyes were ice blue. "And you?"

"Navy blue." He said.

"Is that why you like that hoodie?" I asked. He nodded, a little too eagerly, and I realized that he was lying. I didn't push him for the true answer though.

"Okay, how old are you?"

* * *

~Jack~

The conversation went on for a little longer. I discovered that she was 16, was Jamie's cousin, wrote short stories, her three favorite songs were Radioactive, Sick of it, and This Song Saved my Life (she said she'd make me listen to them later), and she was obsessed with books. At the moment, she was shifting a lot.

"Uh, you okay?" I asked. She squirmed a bit more.

"My butt's going numb from _sitting_ for so long." She complained. I laughed and she grinned. "What? I'm very blunt."

"I can tell." I said, smirking. She stuck out her tongue and I poked her nose.

"Come on, butt-numbness is a sign that you need to go on an adventure." I said, standing. I had to admit, my butt was sore too, as well as my legs. She stood, blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ooo, are we going on an adventure?" She asked. I blinked and purpled. She was too cute. She had been under the covers, so I hadn't realized that was wearing a big T-shirt as her pj's. I diverted my eyes from her lower half and smiled.

"Why yes, yes we are." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**agh, sorry! Wrong story! My bad!**

* * *

_**Oh Ceara, you see right through me. ;)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Don't own RotG**_

* * *

~Jack~

"Why yes, yes we are." I said, extending a hand. Kelly grinned and took my hand fearlessly. I led her to the window and hopped onto the sill.

"Whoa, what are we doing?" Kelly asked, eyes wide. I smiled and floated out.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Uh..."

"Do you trust me?" I repeated. She nodded with determination. I took her hand again and she reluctantly stepped onto the sill, visibly nervous.

"I got you, don't worry." I soothed. She breathed out shakily and looked me in the eye.

"Just jump to me." I instructed. I opened my arms and she grabbed my shoulders before hopping to me with a nervous squeak. I smiled and look down to the nervous girl.

"See, you're fine." I said. She looked up and grinned, loosening her death grip on my neck. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and her eyes were wide with excitement. Her grin was bright. I thought back to when I was yelling at the moon earlier and mentally whacked myself for forgetting that she could see me.

"C'mon, adventure awaits." I said, diverting my eyes and hoping she couldn't see the purple on my cheeks. I called on the wind to carry us to a high rooftop where I set her down gently. She looked around, just as golden strands began weaving through the sky. Kelly giggled as a few streams ran around her waist before dispersing to the children of the town.

"Right on time, Sandman." I said. She ran her hand through the sand and a sand snowflake drifted from the stream. I smiled and ran my fingers through, causing a sand dolphin to dive around her. Her grin was intoxicating. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

"C'mon." I said, heading for the telephone wires. I walked onto them and smiled at her, extending a hand.

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

~Kelly~

"Damn your devilish charm, tempting me to do stupid stunts." I said, taking his hand. Jack laughed and slowly helped me on. After a few moments, I was used to the swaying wires. I walked confidently across, grinning.

"You're doing great." Jack said. I stuck out my tongue as I shifted to balance. The wind brushed past me and I smiled, spinning around in joy.

"This is amazing." I said, stretching to touch a stream of sand. All of a sudden, the sand disappeared and I whipped around in time to see a shadow leap past Jack.

"Whoa, did you _see_ that?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand again.

"I'm taking you home." He said.

"What? Why?"

"It's not safe." He said. He looked me in the eye. "I can't let you get hurt."

"I'll be fine." I said. "Besides, you've got no choice. I'm sticking with you. If something bad happens, I'll go quietly. Deal?"

"Fine, deal." He said after I gave him a puppy dog look. I grinned and he sighed, smiling. He wrapped an arm around my waist to help me down and I fought down a blush.

"Stay close." Jack whispered as we neared the alley. I grabbed his hoodie and nodded. He held out his staff defensively and we crept into the alley. A trash can crashed to the ground and Jack pulled me to his chest protectively.

"Hello, mate." I heard someone say. I looked to see a six foot rabbit standing on his hind legs. He had grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He wore leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster, and leather wrappings on his feet. He wielded two dangerous looking boomerangs.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" The bunny said with an australian accent. I shifted closer to Jack, nervous.

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" Jack said, relaxing slightly.

"Bunny?" I whispered.

"Easter Bunny." Jack whispered in return. Meanwhile, said rabbit was glaring at Jack. He didn't seem to notice me.

"Yes." Bunny said, pointing one of his boomerangs at Jack. He then smirked and dropped his weapon. "But this is about something else. Fellas..."

"Hey!" Jack yelled as a furry hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed the back of his hoodie. Another hand shot out for back up as Jack squirmed. I clutched onto him in fear and he was shoved into a sack, me unintentionally being shoved in too.

"Put me down! What the-"

"What's happening?" I hissed, cutting him off. We were squished together, basically forced to cuddle.

"I dunno, but I don't like it." He said. I frowned and huffed in annoyance.

"I did _not_ sign up for this." I muttered. Jack smirked.

"Hey, this wasn't part of the plan." He said. I heard talking outside and heard the sound of smashing glass. Jack's eyes locked with mine and we both yelled as we were thrown. We landed hard in eachothers arms in the darkness of the sack.

* * *

_**Oh no, it seems Bunny grabbed Kelly too. *cackles evilly* Please review! It is what the story's creativity feeds off!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer : I don't own RotG. But Kelly is mine._**

* * *

~Kelly~

We landed hard. I groaned slightly and shifted, bumping Jack, who grunted in response. He pulled open the sack and we were met with the sight of two tiny men in hat suits. Like literally, their outfits were made of hats. They were that tiny. Jack and I exchanged glances of confusion and surprise. I zoned ut slightly as I took in the appearance of the four beings in the room, plus the furry beasts and the little men.

There was a large man; tall, buff, and a little round. He had bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He wore black pants, a red shirt, and a red plaid belt. He had the words "naughty" and "nice" are tattooed on each forearm.

There was a woman who was a part-human part-hummingbird hybrid. She had tan skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair, she had feathers that make a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seemed to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seemed to be golden lines that looked like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. She also has long, drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees. They gave the appearance of a skirt or dress.

Another man was there, napping mid air. He was a short and squat individual, garbed in an outfit made of golden sand, appearing as a rippling single-piece suit of sorts. His hair was golden and short, styled into five points, and glittered like his sandy outfit. He also had tiny little feet that didn't touch the ground and golden brown eyes.

The bunny was there too.

Currently, the burly man was trying to quiet the others. I noted that he had a Russian accent. Jack squirmed in the sack, visibly confused.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." Jack muttered.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!" The burly man bellowed cheerfully. Two furry beasts pulled him out of the sack and onto feet. He brushed them off before facing the burly Russian.

"I hope the yetis treated you well?" The man said._ Oh, so _that's_ what they were, _I thought. I blinked at the tiny men. _They must be elves. Not as cute as I imagined._

_"_Oh, yeah. We love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh, good! That was my idea!" The man laughed. "Wait, 'we'?"

"Yeah, 'we'." Jack said. He extended a hand to me and I took it. He helped me shimmy out of the sack and smiled at me as I shook my head, trying to adjust to the lighting.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Kellan Bennett. Call me Kelly. Who are you?" I said. He blinked at me before grinning.

"Nicholas St. North. Call me North." He said. I blinked.

"No way. You're Santa?!" I said, excited. North nodded.

"Ooo! I wanna guess who's who now. You're obviously Bunny." I said, pointing to the rabbit. He grumbled something, seemingly embarrassed that he had accidentally grabbed me too.

"You're the Tooth Faerie." I said, pointing to the hummingbird woman. She smiled and I was dazzled by the prettiness of her smile.

"And you're the Sandman, aren't you?" I said, kneeling to be at eye level with the short man. He nodded with a warm smile and I heard little bells. I grinned.

"I win." I said, standing. Jack and I grinned at each other and I heard a gasp.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" Tooth said, suddenly right in Jack's comfort zone, prodding at his mouth. "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

"Geez, you just got here and you already have a fan club." I said, gesturing to the squealing mini faeries. Jack laughed as Tooth extracted her hands and turned to her faeries.

"Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth said. I giggled and Tooth decided to attack me next.

"Oh my, you have such cute teeth! They're so white! Oh, look, you floss!" Tooth said. I sent Jack a look that said 'HELP ME!' but he merely laughed. Tooth finally pulled away.

"Sorry, they're pretty." She said before flitting away. I rubbed my jaw.

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here? And why you decided to kidnap Kelly?" He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders briefly. Sandy created a barrage of images of his head that just made me dizzy.

"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man." Jack said. "I musta done something really bad to get you four together."

"Am I on the naughty list?" Jack said with a dazzling grin. I smirked.

"Is that even a question?"I teased.

"On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North said.

"How come?" Jack asked.

"Ah, good question." Bunny remarked mostly to North.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" North exclaimed. I moved closer to Jack as yetis lit ceremonial torches. Elves leapt from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory banners as they went. Jack brushed off a few baby teeth who tried to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes.

"What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!" Jack said. They shrugged and put it on me. I was too overwhelmed to tell them off let alone react in general.

"This is the best part!" North bellowed over the music. An ekf marching band struck up, marching into the room. Two yetis moved Jack on to a designated spot on the floor. I clutch onto his arm. I tugged Jack's arm and he looked down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directed his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. Jack's confusion escalated.

"Huh?" He muttered. A Yeti handed North a large book. North blew off the dust, opened it, and began clearing his throat. I scanned the room: Jack looked pissed, the Mini Teeth continued to fawn, Sandy was smiling, Bunny was apathetic, and North was beaming with pride. Jack suddenly slammed down his staff, sending a blast of frost and wind across the room. I had a Marilyn Monroe moment with my shirt. The torches went out and everything stopped.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack asked. North gave him a deadpan stare before busting out laughing.

"Of course you do!" He exclaimed. To the elves, he added, "Music!"

"No music!" I yelled, my voice cutting through the music. They blinked at me in surprise, while an elf threw down his instrument and stormed off. I take back what I thought earlier, they could be pretty cute.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Jack said, sitting on the edge of a desk.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Bunny said.

"Sorry to butt in here, but what again is a Guardian?" I asked.

"I'll explain. Pay attention Jack, because I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth said. She swooped over to a huge, rotating globe.

"Each of those lights is a child." Tooth said, pointing.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North said. "Tooth...fingers out of mouth."

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." Tooth said, backing away from Jack.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North said. Jack scoffed and my eyes widened.

"You mean the Boogeyman?" We said in unison, me in shock, him in sarcasm.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North said.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack said.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North said. I began rubbing my forehead. I was confused to the point where my head hurt.

"What?" Jack gasped. At the tone in his voice, I grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you." Tooth said.

"Maybe." Bunny added.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack asked. He stared up through the skylight and his eyes held a burden that made my heart ache.

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack sighed angrily. "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense."

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny snapped. I snickered quietly. The others looked stunned except for Bunny, who looked relieved.

"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny said. I frowned, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Jack said.

"But none of 'em believe in you. Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." Bunny said, getting right in Jacks face.

"E. Aster Bunnymund! That is enough!" I exclaimed, shocking Bunny that I knew his whole name. Jack tried not to look stung. I clutched his hand, trying to make him realize that someone _did_ see him, someone who wasn't a Guardian or spirit themselves.

"No, Kelly, the kangaroo's right." Jack said.

'The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate." Bunny said.

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack shot back.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." Bunny said.

"And they're starting to regret it!" I muttered darkly.

"What'd you say?" He snapped at me, raising an arm. I snarled and grabbed his furry arm. His eyes widened as I turned and flipped him over my shoulder. He hit the ground with a grunt and I put a foot on his chest.

"I said that you're number one believer is starting to regret it." I said, staring down at him. He looked winded and shocked. I was unaware of the shocked stares that everyone was giving me.

"You mean, you're a human?" Tooth piped up.

"Of course I am. I'm a 16-year-old _human_ girl who is close to Jack Frost, a 318-year-old spirit. Deal with it." I said, glaring harshly at the six-foot bunny who was sprawled at my feet.

"Impossible..." He muttered. I quirked an eyebrow and removed my foot from his chest.

"Pardon?" I said.

"You're the first believer ever over the age of 12." North said in awe. I blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Wow." Was all I could muster.

"Congrats Frost, your first believer is an over imaginative tomboy." Bunny said, sitting up. Jack wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back.

"Let me at him!" I yelled, snarling like an animal.

"Kelly, calm down. He's just being an ass." Jack said. I gave up and slumped in Jack's arms, visibly shaken and angry.

"Look, she has anger-management issues too." Bunny continued. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I bursted into tears.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG**_

* * *

~Jack~

Well, that was definitely unexpected. Kelly had tears streaming down her face. I loosened my grip to turn her around. She clutched onto me and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and shot Bunny a death glare that could've killed. He looked stunned and had a hint of guilt in his eyes. The others held looks of surprise, anger, and disappointment.

"I... who... what... how..." Bunny stuttered, staring at the sobbing teen. I hardened my glare.

"I think you should leave right now." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Jack..." North started to say before sighing. "Jack is right. You should leave, Bunnymund. You may stay in a guest room until told otherwise."

"But I-"

"Go." Tooth said, giving him a glare that matched mine. Bunny looked at all of us before turning, head bowed, and walking away to a guest room. Sandy sighed silently and followed the regretful mammal.

"Jack, walk with me." North requested. I hesitated, glancing between Kelly and North. Tooth came to the rescue and flitted over.

"I'll stay with her. Go on." Tooth said.

"She's right. A little girl-to-girl can't hurt." Kelly sniffled, pulling back a bit, rubbing her nose. She smiled through her tears and nodded her head towards North. I sighed.

"Fine." I looked to Tooth and she nodded, placing a hand on Kelly's shoulder. I walked after North.

* * *

~Kelly~

"So..." Tooth said, sitting on the couch opposite of me. I sighed and clutched my hot cocoa mug tightly.

"I'm sorry for having such a meltdown." I said, ducking my head.

"Don't apologize, Kelly." Tooth said, smiling sweetly. "We all have bad days every now and then."

"It's not that." I said, putting my mug to the side. The thing was sized for a yeti or North, which means _huge_.

"Hmm?" Tooth prompted. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I'm made fun of a lot. Stupid things like being called a horish slut, to being insulted because I apparently am trying to be a guy." I said the last bit sarcastically. Tooth gasped.

"Really?" Tooth asked. I nodded.

"There are worse things I've been called, and worse experiences that I've been through. It just really got to me right then, because I was so let down. I was expecting one of my childhood heroes to be someone to look up to, and now... Now..." I sighed.

"And now you are shocked and disappointed." Tooth suggested. I nodded.

"But what ticks me off most, is that tomboy's and sluts are total opposites!" I said with a small chuckle.

"Why do they call you those things?" Tooth asked. I shrugged.

"Well, it started in seventh grade. The most popular guy had a crush on me. The girls got jealous. Started spreading rumors and calling me names. Jonathan, the popular guy, stopped talking to me. I was slammed into lockers occasionally." I said. I rubbed my forehead. "I refused to let them get to me. But I was going through a lot, ya know? My ma passed when I was little, my brother committed suicide, my dad was abusive. So then I made the promise to not cut myself. And I didn't. But the other kids did that for me."

"Can I see?" Tooth asked. My navy blue eyes met her violet ones and I nodded once. I stood and shifted my shirt up to reveal my rib cage. There were three long scars running from my left hip to under my chest on the right side. Tooth gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah..." I said, dropping the edge of the shirt.

"Oh, Kelly..." Tooth said, and I knew where she was going.

"Hey, you didn't know me back then. Plus, you couldn't have done anything. Not that I would've allowed you to considering I'm stubborn." I said. Tooth shot off her chair and hugged me.

"I know, but there are so many 'what if's." Tooth said. I hugged her back, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Tooth. All the stress build-up isn't good. It's nice that I could talk to you." I admitted. She pulled away and smiled.

"Anytime." She said. We giggled. Suddenly, one of her mini teeth flew in through the window and twittered nervously. Tooth gasped, eyes wide.

"What?!" She exclaimed. The mini faerie cringed and nodded.

"What is it?" I asked as she headed for the window.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace." She said darkly. I stopped walking after her and turned tail, booking it in search of Bunny. I flew past yetis and leapt over elves as I sprinted to Bunny's hide out room. I slammed the door open and met Sandy's eyes, then Bunny's eyes.

"Kelly! I-I'm sorry fo-"

"Apology accepted, now c'mon. There's trouble at the Tooth Palace." I said. He and Sandy stood and Sandy shot past me, quicker than I imagined.

"C'mon, Cottontail." I said, smiling. He smiled and we ran out the door. I was actually surprised when I was able to keep _ahead_ of the immortals. I skidded to a stop, nearly crashing into Jack. He gave me a look as he steadied me with his free hand.

"Trouble... at... Tooth Palace." I panted. North frowned and nodded.

"Follow me. We head out immediately." North said grimly. I straightened and nodded, walking after the burly man.

"Are you okay now?" Jack whispered.

"No, but I will be." I said honestly. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling. Jack smirked and looked ahead.

"Well, at least you're honest." Jack said.

"Hey, I'd never lie to you." I said. Jack blushed and I giggled. "You look like a blueberry."

"Maybe honesty isn't always a good thing." Jack muttered. I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, you guys are fast. Hehehe, love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG**

* * *

I kept up as North shoved open a set of double doors, followed closely by Bunny, Sandy, and Jack. Several Yeti's rushed by as they prepared the hangar for launch. I gazed around, gaping at the space. How big _was_ this place?

"Boys, ship shape. As soon as impossible." North said to the yetis on his way past. I skirted around a few yetis as he did so.

"North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." Jack trailed off as suddenly, the sound of pounding hooves and beastly snorting. North's sleigh came into view. It was a huge, shiny, tricked out, jaw-dropping hot-rod of a sled. I fought down a squeal of excitement. "...sleigh."

"This is _awesome_! I should get kidnapped more often!" I said. Jack was stunned that he almost was knocked over by one of the reindeer.

"Whoa!"

"Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet." North cooed to the reindeer. I looked to Jack.

"Moi deti means my children..." I whispered. He snorted. The sleigh came to a standstill as the Guardians prepared to climb inside. Several Yetis were still running around making last minute preparations.

"Okay, one ride, but that's it." Jack stated, jumping aboard. He held a hand out and I took it, allowing him to pull me into the sleigh. North smiled knowingly, and climbed inside. Sandy hopped up into the back seat.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North chuckled. North grabbed the reigns, wrapping them around his arms. He turned to see Bunnymund standing there, frozen and unnerved.

"Bunny, what are you waiting for?" North said.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um," He kicked the side, causing the sleigh to rock slightly. "and safer."

"Ah, get in." North said, hoisting Bunnymund up. "Buckle up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny exclaimed, desperately looking around his seat.

"That was just expression!" He laughed. North turned to one of the Yetis. "Are we ready?" The Yeti threw his hands up in a fit shaking his head no.

"Uh, North, I'm thinking that's a n-"

"Good! Let's go! Clear!" North cracked the reigns. "Hyah!"

"Whoa!" I squeaked, being thrown back against my seat. Jack chuckled. Elves and yetis scattered out of its path. Bunny clutched the edge of his, terrified. I couldn't help but laugh along with Jack. "The Cyclone has _nothing_ on this!"

"The what?!" Jack called over the wind. I merely laughed louder.

"Out of the way!" North bellowed. The sleigh headed down a luge-like track. "Hyah!"

"Ohhhhhh no!" Bunny groaned. North cracked the reigns, the sleigh plummeted, an almost vertical drop. Sandy grinned calmly. I let out a thrilled giggle. I was loving this. Bunnymund... not so much. "Slow down, slow down!"

"Speed up!" I called. North pulled a lever, kicking the sleigh into overdrive. He looked back as the sleigh entered a corkscrew.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" He chuckle. Apparently my grin was enough to say that yes, I did very much so like 'the loopty loops'.

"I hope you like carrots." Bunny said, nauseous.

"Here we go!" North called. The sleigh reached the bottom of the ramp, and shot upwards, launching us into bright blue sky.

"WOOO-HOOOOOO!" Jack yelled. North, reins in hand, leaned into the wind as the reindeer climb higher.

"Klasno!" Jack, in his element, leapt up onto the rear of the sleigh to watch the North Pole fade into the distance.

"Whoa!" He said. I closed my eyes to better enjoy the wind whipping through my short hair. I heard Bunny moan in distress, and smirked.

"You should try roller coasters." I said. I sighed happily.

"Hey, Bunny. Check out this view- EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!" I heard Jack scream. My eyes shot open and I turned in time to see Jack get swept off the sleigh.

"Jack!" I screamed. Bunny gasped in horror and looked over the side...

"Awww...you do care." I heard. Jack. That bastard.

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" Bunny snapped. He glowered as Jack made his way back into the sleigh. I glared hard as he sat next to me.

"I. am going. to cut. your toe off." I hissed. He blinked a few times, apparently stunned by my threat.

"Wow." He stated. I crossed my arms with a frown.

"I though you were dead, stupid."

"I can fly, and you know that."

"I don't care!"

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut." North warned. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels." Bunny groaned. I didn't like the sound of that. North held a snow globe up to his face. Ah crap, a snow globe? I subconsciously reached over and took Jack's hand.

"I say, Tooth Palace." North whispered. An image of the Tooth Palace appeared inside the snow globe. North threw the globe into the air and a giant vortex opened. Yeah, I _really_ had a bad feeling about this, so much that I moved closer to Jack.

"Hyah!"

* * *

~Jack~

So apparently Kelly was afraid of snow globes. Couldn't blame her at this point. But did she _have_ to get so close? I mean, I didn't mind, but that's exactly it. I didn't mind! I couldn't like her, I just met her! It's only cause she's a girl, I'm stuck a teenaged boy, and she can see me. That had to be it. I mean, she was bound to grow up, and get married, and have kids, and die...

Why did the thought of her dying make me feel so sick? I've been alive for 300 years, I was used to death. But... I couldn't imagine losing Kelly. No, I didn't like her!

Did I?


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are really fast at finding this. I applaud your awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own ROTG**

* * *

~Kelly~

I don't exactly remember all the details of what happened next, but next thing I knew, North was handing the reins to Jack with a, "Here, take over!" And Jack, though surprised, quickly grabbed the reigns and smiled as he snapped them.

"Hyah!" He laughed. I braced myself against the side and watched as North readied his sword and sliced the Nightmare in half with an enthusiastic, "Yah!"

Several golden boxes spilled out of the split Nightmare and rained down into the sleigh at the Guardians' feet. The Nightmare disintegrated into black sand. I picked up a box curiously and looked it over. It had a young girls face on the side. I realized that it was open, and flipped it over.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny called out. Sandy looked at his hands and saw the Nightmare sand take shape and drift away. He and Bunny exchanged a look. I looked up - we were headed straight for a pillar.

"Jack, look out!" I yelped, shooting up and grabbing his hands. We pulled the reins and the sleigh nearly missed the pillar, skidding to a rough stop on a platform.

"Kelly, are you alright?" Jack asked. I looked to him and nodded, rubbing my wrist. I looked up to see Tooth up above.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" North called. Tooth was flying around, visibly frustrated. I frowned.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." Tooth said. Only then did it seem hit her. Tooth's wings dropped in defeat. She was completely lost amidst the devastation. I didn't know whether to go with the Guardians, who rushed to comfort her. I felt horrible, and she helped me earlier, but I didn't know what to do. I decided to stick with Jack, who stayed behind. A mini faerie popped out from the hood of his tunic and flew over toward Tooth.

"Who..."

"Baby Tooth." Jack said. I nodded.

"Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!" Tooth gushed, holding out her hands to Baby Tooth.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." A man suddenly said. I froze. I knew that voice. How did I know that voice? Said voice echoed across the open chamber. I looked up to see a man standing high above them with a satisfied smile.

He was tall, thin, and dark in appearance. He had silver-golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse that shone from where he stood, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that was styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wore a long, black robe with a v neck line and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow. There was only one person that could be...

"The Boogieman." I whispered.

"The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" He said. Tooth darted after him, but he escaped into the shadows.

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth threatened. Pitch? His name was Pitch?

"Or what?" He said. Tooth followed the sound of Pitch's voice and found him near one of her tooth box columns. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." Pitch said. I glanced to Jack, who's eyes widened. He had lowered his defensive stance slightly. I knew the look on his face, and touched his elbow while still glaring at Pitch. Said man moved along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerged from behind a column. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny retorted.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" Pitch sneered. I had to bite back a laugh. Bunny looked down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch upside down, staring him in the face. Pitch disappeared again. His sudden laugh echoed throughout the chamber. "Hang on, is that...Jack Frost? Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." Jack said warily. I searched for Pitch.

"Oh good." Pitch said. Jack and I turned and saw Pitch standing in the middle of a column. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now."

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking ratbag! Come here!" Bunny snarled. Bunny went after Pitch, but he disappeared and reemerged on an opposite column. And then what I dreaded happened.

"And who is this?" I heard him say... right behind me. An arm snaked around my waist and I felt weightless, until I blinked and saw that I was now up on another level, above the Guardians. The arm around me slipped away as a laugh filled my ears. "Ah, Kellan Bennett..."

* * *

~Jack~

Seeing Pitch touching Kelly made my blood boil. I wanted to freeze him to a block and shatter him. I kept my anger to myself as he released Kelly with a chuckle.

"Ah, Kellan Bennett..." He cooed. She remained stoic faced, staring out in front of her. "Why so quiet, child?"

"I'm internally screaming that you touched me. I mean, jesus, your hands are so clammy!" She whined. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who was staring in surprise.

"What?" Pitch said.

"Pfft, you don't scare me." Kelly said, crossing her arms. I quirked an eyebrow. That was new...

"Ah, but you're scared of something." He said, walking around her. She quirked an eyebrow. "Like... failure. Your father. Your friends. Yourself."

"Shut up!" Kelly hissed, swinging at him. He ducked. Tooth grabbed one of Bunny's boomerangs and flew at Pitch in a rage with a battle cry. Pitch looked at Tooth with a smile and before she could reach him and Kelly, a huge Nightmare darted out of hiding and reared up at her. Tooth fell back. I felt Baby Tooth hide in my hood.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." Pitch drew a wisp of black sand from Onyx's mane, twirled it in his palm, and turned toward Sandy. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares." Pitch noticed the shocked Guardians. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny spat. Oo, shouldn't have said that. Pitch's eyes flashed with anger... But then he smiled, nostalgic.

"Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!'" Pitch leaned toward the Guardians, showing nothing but contempt. "Well that's all about to change."

"Whoa." Kelly said, whipping around as one of the columns of the Palace began to crack and crumble, as if decaying. Tooth looked stunned...

"Oh look, it's happening already." Pitch said innocently.

"What is?" I asked. Tooth's eyes widened in shock.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child..."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They, they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth breathed.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian... but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they." Pitch said. I felt my eyes widen. No... He wouldn't... "No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!"

Bunny threw his boomerangs at Pitch, and Kelly, who squeaked and dodged. Pitch quickly ducked out of the way as they flew around the chamber columns. Pitch then jumped onto the back of his Nightmare down into the depths of the Palace. The Guardians dove after him, while I flew up to Kelly.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. She looked up and nodded. I snorted, realizing something.

"What?"

"You're so short." I cooed. She scowled.

"Asshole."

"Aww c'mon, you're adorable. C'mon." I said, extending a hand. She blushed, smirked, and took my hand. I twirled her dramatically to my chest, causing her to giggle, and flew us down to the others. They stood near some sort of lagoon. We landed and I looked to North.

"Where's Pitch?"

"He's gone."

* * *

**Review? Pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

~Kelly~

"Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch." Bunny admitted. I looked to him out of the corner of my eye.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said.

"This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay." North continued, like I hadn't butted in. I huffed and leaned back against the rock I was perched on. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt extremely drowsy. I fell asleep.

* * *

_It was really dark. Damnit I hated the dark. Well, not the dark itself. More like, what hid in the dark. Such as the Boogieman._

_"Kelly." Ah, there he was now. I whipped around to glare at the man. He stood nearby, smirking at me. Said smirk put a sick feeling in my stomach. _

_"Pitch." I replied calmly. His smirk widened into a sharp-toothed grin._

_"Do you know why I brought you here?" He asked, taking a step forward._

_"No."_

_"My, did you even put any thought into it?" Pitch chided. I frowned._

_"Why the hell am I here, Pitch?" I spat. _

_"Manners, Kelly." Pitch scolded. I growled._

_"Why am I here?!" I yelled. He took a step back, rolling his eyes._

_"You're different, regretfully." Pitch said. I stared at him, unsure how to react._

_"Pardon?"_

_"You really are obtuse." Pitch sneered. I frowned._

_"Sorry I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, Einstein." I said. Pitch sighed in exasperation, before looking at me with annoyance._

_"You're different than other humans. You lost faith, but you still see spirits. You have something special."_

_"Something that you want?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yay." I stated sarcastically. Pitch glowered._

_"Don't forget, you're in my home. I could easily twist this dream even further." Pitch warned._

_"As if it wasn't twisted enough." I said, rolling my eyes. He grinned, stepping back through the shadows._

_"I did warn you..."_

* * *

~Jack~

"I'm in." I said, grinning. I could finally remember my life! I had a home! A family! A, a life other than being Jack Frost! I was so ecstatic that I didn't realize what was behind me. Until Kelly started to scream.

I whipped around to see her on the ground, asleep, and bleeding. And no, not the normal once-a-month bleeding. Tooth was the first to actually react.

"Kelly!" She gasped. She flew forward and cradled the convulsing teen. She lifted off Kelly's shirt, revealing three long gashes in her side. Tooth, much to everyone's surprise, swore. Loudly.

"We need to get her to the Pole." North announced. Bunny shook his head, holding out his arms.

"We don't have time. North, get the sleigh, I'll get us there." Bunny said. Tooth handed Kelly off to Bunny, and he stomped his foot twice. A large Rabbit Hole opened up and he leapt through. Tooth went off with North, and Sandy looked up to me. I realized I had been frozen to my spot like an idiot, when I should've been moving. Sandy tugged on my sleeve and pointed to the Rabbit Hole.

"Right, right, sorry." I mumbled. I flew through, rocketing after Bunny. The Rabbit Hole opened up to an infirmary room in the Pole. The yetis in the room shooed me and Sandy out as soon as we stepped through.

"Bunny, is she o-"

"I dunno, mate. She's bleeding heavy. If they can't help her..." Bunny trailed off, glancing at me. I began worrying at his word choice. Sandy let some Dreamsand float towards the door and through to Kelly. Her screaming returned. Sandy, Bunny, and I exchanged looks.

"Pitch?"

"How could he, he isn't here." Bunny said. Sandy held up his hand and we focused on him. He flashed a few images over his head. I could only pick out Pitch, the moon, Kelly, and some sort of key. Bunny gaped.

"You don't think..." Sandy nodded fervently. Bunny laughed.

"Damnit, Kelly. She better be alright then." He said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Care to fill me in?" I said. Bunny merely shook his head as North and Tooth came rushing down the hall.

"How is she?" Tooth asked. Sandy made images over his head, fast, but whatever he said prompted her to gasp. "Really?"

"What's going on?!" I exclaimed, annoyed and worried. They turned to me with look that said 'isn't it obvious?' The door to the infirmary suddenly swung open and the nurse garbled something to North.

"Good, good." He said. He turned to us and said, "Well, she will be fine. We must go collect teeth now."

* * *

_"Isn't it cute, Kelly? They think you'll live." Pitch cackled. I gripped the bars of my oversized-bird-cage and growled down at him._

_"Why? I haven't done anything!"_

_"Oh we both know that's a lie." Pitch snorted. I quirked an eyebrow. "You merely boosted Frost's ego."_

_"The guy has an ago bigger than Alaska, I did nothing to boost it."_

_"They say people in love do stupid things, did you know that?" Pitch remarked. I stared at him, baffled and curious._

_"What?"_

_"The frost boy loves you."_

_"B-But how? We just met!" I said. I sat in the center of the cage and ran a hand through my hair. "You're lying."_

_"You love him in return, don't you." Pitch said. It wasn't a question._

_"So?" I snapped. Pitch chuckled._

_"So defensive of your emotions." He noted to himself aloud. I slammed my fist down on the metal at my side._

_"This isn't about my feelings, Pitch!" I growled._

_"How isn't it? Your abilities are emotionally triggered-"_

_"What abilities?!" I yelled in annoyance. The cage swung as if a high wind had rushed through the room. Pitch grinned._

_"Those."_

* * *

**Badum... Badum... Badum... Badum... ****Badum... Badum... Badum... Badum... ****Badum... Badum... Badum... Badum... ****Badum... Badum... Badum... Badum... ****Badum... Badum... Badum... Badum... ****Badum... Badum... Badum... Badum... ****Badum... Badum... Badum... Badum... Beeeeeeep...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Did I just kill Kelly? Why yes, yes I did. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**btw, stuff's gonna be in 3rd person unless I say otherwise. It's just easier to write.**_

_**Oh, and who can guess who/what Kelly is? Y'know, before I reveal it mid-chapter. So pause here, think over the clues I've scattered, and then read.**_

* * *

_"So what you're saying is... I'm dead..." Kelly said, eyeing the man below her with a patience that was way too calm for her. Pitch sighed._

_"We've been over this five time already, Kelly. Yes, you're dead."_

_"How am I here then?" She asked._

_"As I said, you're special." Pitch said. Kelly groaned in annoyance and leaned back to sprawl on the cage floor._

_"But how?!" Kelly exclaimed._

_"You're a spirit, you dense idiot!" Pitch yelled in frustration. Kelly sat up slowly and blinked a few times._

_"What?"_

_"I can't deal with your right now, I'm leaving." Pitch said. He left, leaving Kelly to her thoughts._

* * *

_"Bennett." Pitch sneered, reentering the room with a cocky smirk. Kelly propped herself up on her elbows with a wary frown._

_"Pitchiner." She replied in a steely tone. Pitch was taken aback slightly. "What do you want?"_

_"I've killed the Sandman. And the frost boy knows you're dead."_

_"What?!"_

* * *

"North?" Jack asked. Said man looked away from the yeti who had been Kelly's nurse and focused his attention on Jack.

"Yes?"

"Where's Kelly?" Jack asked. "She wasn't in her room."

"Jack..." North began, then stopped. He clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder and led him away, down to the Globe Room where the others, plus the yetis and the elves, were gathered around Sandy's symbol... But also around something else. Jack, seemingly in a daze, stumbled forward and pushed past the ring of yetis.

There laid Kelly on a cot, pale and lifeless. Her eyes were closed, her chest neither rose nor fell, and her arms were crossed over her chest. The yetis had dressed her in a white dress that reached her knees, and she was barefoot. Jack stared, his face blank of all emotion. However, his eyes gave away his true feelings.

"I... Jack, we're so so-"

"She hates dresses." Jack said bluntly, cutting off Tooth. They all stared at him. He stepped closer to Kelly and touched her cheek with a rueful smile. "She would've wanted to be buried in pants."

"But..." Tooth began again, but North shook his head. She looked away, her gaze locking on the floor. Jack stayed at Kelly's side, even when the others had drifted off. The Guardians stayed with him though.

"This doesn't make sense." Bunny said, masking his sadness with his frustration. "She wasn't supposed to die..."

"What do you mean _supposed to_?" Jack asked, an edge to his voice. But his eyes were still locked on Kelly. The Guardians exchanged glances, before North spoke up.

"She is the Cross Breeze."

* * *

_"What the literal f-"_

_"Kelly!" Pitch scolded._

_"What the hell is a Cross Breeze? What does it have anything to do with me?" Kelly exclaimed._

_"You are the Cross Breeze, there is nothing more to say. You are the key to power."_

_"Why me?"_

_"How should I know? I'm not in cohorts with the Man in the Moon." Pitch said._

_"What power?" Kelly asked, grabbing the bars as she stared down at Pitch.  
_

_"It's fascinating how much you don't know about yourself."_

_"You better tell me right now, Pitch, or I swear to whatever holy being you believe in, I will rip you limb from limb and-"_

_"My, someone's a bit touchy."_

_"Pitch!"_

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked. The hostility was replaced by curiosity.

"Well, a cross-breeze is a breeze that occurs when two windows are across from one another, creating a flow of cool air..." Tooth said matter-of-factly.

"And she's called a Cross Breeze because...?"

"She can move between spirits and humans." Bunny said, crossing his arms. "She has influence on both too."

"So she's just a pawn for power. And you used her." Jack said angrily.

"No!" Tooth said, almost horrified that Jack would say that about them.

"Pitch, though, is." Bunny added.

"Don't you mean 'was'?" Jack asked, glancing at Bunny from the corner of his eye.

"I... You don't think..." Bunny said, looking to the others.

"She could still be alive?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, it's probably not true."

"But we have to try to find her." Jack said. He removed his hand from Kelly with confusion. "The _real_ Kelly..."

"That is her. Her spirit is somewhere else, _if_ there is one." Bunny said, adding emphasize to the fact that it was only a guess.

"Then... what are we waiting for?"

"Uh, guys...?" Tooth said, looking away from them. She pointed to the Globe. Lights by the dozens were flashing out. "They're all going out..."

"It's fear. Pitch tipped the balance." Jack said angrily, but the worry in his tone was also evident.

"Easter's tomorrow, we can still turn this around." Bunny said brightly. The others smiled, except Jack. He walked back to the cot.

"But what about Kelly?"

"If Pitch has her, we'll find out." Bunny said. Jack looked back to the Guardians with worry, then down at Kelly. Going with his gut, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then turned and walked away.

* * *

_"LET ME GO!"_

* * *

**_Tada!_**


End file.
